


Free-range Sacrifice

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Blood and Gore, Gen, Henry is kind of ooc, Human Sacrifice, Salty Henry Stein, i have no idea how to tag this, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Just another loop, the same as any other.Until it's not.Or:What if Bendy accepted Sammy's sacrifice and didn't kill him?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Free-range Sacrifice

Sammy smiles as he drags his latest sacrifice across the floor. Despite the ever-present grin that graces his mask, Sammy hasn’t smiled in a long time. Years maybe—time is confusing here. Time and not-time aside, Sammy smiles wide beneath his mask. The idea of having a real, flesh and blood body is enough to make him almost giddy. He could have five fingers, play his instruments properly, breathe without choking on ink.

 _Now, lets not get carried away,_ he told himself, propping his sacrifice against the wall. Humming a happy tune, Sammy continued to the adjacent room and grabbed a length frayed rope. The sacrifice was still unconscious when Sammy returned to tie him up. He looked familiar, but that could just be Sammy’s mind playing tricks on him.

It did that a lot.

It took the sacrifice a long time to wake up. Sammy was almost concerned for a moment, but then the sacrifice started groaning and making some rather awful noises that disturbed Sammy’s cheery humming. He passed the ax from hand to hand: time for a speech.

***

Henry was bored. Terribly, unendingly, deathly bored. He had been through so many loops at this point that he could (and had) run through one half blind. He he resigned himself to being stuck in the studio forever, but it wouldn’t hurt to have some variety occasionally. Everything stayed the same, though. Always had, always would. And now here he was, tuning out Sammy’s insane speech for the thousandth time. All he could do was wait for Bendy to kill the self proclaimed ‘prophet,’ and try to make his escape.

Boring.

As.

Hell.

Sammy was gone now, trotted off to the speaker room to try and summon the ink demon. Henry could hear Bendy in the pipes now, thumping around and failing to drown out Sammy’s preaching. The door in front of Henry opened slowly, creaking and squeaking dramatically. Henry just tilted his head in Sammy’s direction; any moment now the music director would start pleading and screaming for his life and Henry would _finally_ be free to go.

But Sammy didn’t start pleading for his life. In fact, Sammy made no sound at all. _That’s new,_ was Henry’s first thought; _oh shit where’s Bendy_ , was his second. Henry turned his attention to the metal door in front of him.

There was Bendy, dragging his semi-useless leg behind him and snarling. It was so unbelievable that for a second Henry thought he was hallucinating. Bendy was getting closer now, fully intent on eating him. Henry decided this would be an opportune time to escape. He tugged on the ropes that bound his hands behind his back, expecting them to come loose. (Sammy never could tie a good knot.) The ropes held firm.

Bendy drew closer, close enough that Henry could smell his breath. He cringed backwards, tugging harder at the ropes around his wrists. Bendy growled, inches away from Henry’s face now. The knots weren’t budging, and Henry’s eyes went wide as Bendy lifted a huge, clawed hand.

Maybe he wasn’t escaping this time.

***

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

Sammy watched from the music room with awe as Bendy ripped apart the sacrifice. He had brought other sacrifices for his lord before, but Bendy had never ripped into them with such vigor, such raw power.

It was honestly a little scary, but such was life.

Blood spread across the floor as the sacrifice screamed in pain. Bendy roared, and a limb smacked into the wall, then fell to the floor in front of Sammy.

Something—a memory of before—flashed behind his eyes.

_There was a man. He had a friendly face, and was saying something that didn’t quite reach Sammy’s ears. He said something back, sounding mildly annoyed. Suddenly, Joey called out sharply from behind him._

_“Henry, Sammy—stop slacking!”_

Sammy gasped as he looked at the mangled arm in front of him. The screaming had stopped.

 _Henry’s_ screaming.

Sammy dropped the pen he was holding.

_What had he done?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> <3


End file.
